The Captured Queen
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This poem is about Cersei's imprisonment and walk of shame. Reviews are welcome.
1. The Captured Queen

The captured queen, a chained free stallion.

Beautifully broken, you are a hot mess. You

are a kiss of life and death. Lost inside without

a clear direction, whatever you hold dear becomes

your passion, destiny and fate. Take in a deep breath,

close your eyes and then quiet your mind. You give up

the ghost. Why must the masquerade, your reign end

this brutal way? There is nowhere for you to go or hide.

You can't confide in anyone. What has been done in the

dark, now sees the light of day.


	2. Partially Whole and Complete

**Cersei's p.o.v**

Partially whole and complete

Ashes

Reminders of yesterday

These memories of you

Inaudible music notes

An angel's first and last breath of life

Love's ultimate sacrifice

Indelicate fallacies

Various insecurities

Everpresent stumbling blocks

Rusty old diamonds in the rough

Obvious barrenness and nearsightedness

Not everything is gone, this remains a true statement until proven otherwise

Affliction, a huge burden, an unnecessary weight to carry around twenty four seven


	3. An Unbearable Loss

Jamie's p.o.v

An empty carriage

Miscarriage

Indigo blue fumes

Streaming blood drops

Screaming out loud why?

A scarlet rose

Damsel in distress

Victim of circumstance

Eventual lost hopeless cause

Random false positive tests

Staggering vital signs of life

Impossible goals

This woman's work

Your secret deep longing

One incredible extensive nine month journey

Unimaginable great travail

The birthing process


	4. Dawn's Reawakening

Cersei's p.o.v

A beautiful futuristic life

Ninety different shades of pink and blue

Ninety different shades of December

Euphoria

Easter vigil

Dawn's reawakening

A nine month miracle

Water on the floor

Numerous crimson tidal waves

Immeasurable bottomless ocean

Gigantic peach shaped hearts

Hope dwelling within the womb

Timeless enchanted fairy dust

Stars dancing in the night sky


	5. It never stops, it will never end

Jamie's p.o.v

A cloud of uncertainty hovers above us.

Karma and drama go hand in hand here.

It never stops, it will never end. The things

I do for love mean nothing at all. It never stops, it

will never end. The life that you carry, is this

another loss of mine? It never stops, it will never

end.


	6. Torn Asunder

Cersei's p.o.v

Jamie is super excited about becoming a father again. The stirrings of life offer me brief hope. I

fear this pregnancy will not last long. My body proves my suspicions to be right. Abruptly, I leave

a council meeting due to painful abdominal cramps. Worried, Jamie follows closely behind me.

I stagger into my room and collapse on the bed. I reach underneath my dress to check for any

signs of blood. Blood as red as a rose covers my hands. I have failed Jamie once again. "Is it the

baby?" Jamie asks gently rubbing my stomach. Sadly, I nodd my head yes. I don't have to say

anything in order for him to realize I am indeed experiencing a miscarriage. "Ouch" I shriek shaking

violently. "What is happening? What is giving you pain, my love?" Jamie stresses. "I am having

spasms. It's apart of the letting go process" I explain. I beg him to stay with me instead of

getting a doctor and priest. Jamie doesn't mind serving as both my doctor and priest.


	7. A Bloody Red Bed

Jamie's p.o.v

Well beyond her prime, she was pregnant for only a brief time.

She woke up in a bloody red bed. I heard her loud sobs and screams.

God saw the pain was hard for us to bear, but he stayed silent anyway.


	8. My Solemn Quiet Hallelujah

Cersei's p.o.v

Lingering in the shadows

A bad omen

My solemn quiet hallelujah

Back to back heartache

Really brief early signs of life


	9. Tallulah

**Time Period: A Year After Myrella's death and Cersei's release**

 **Cersei's p.o.v **

"Cry" sobbing, I beg my deformed baby girl. I would've loved Tallulah even if she had special needs. Despite my efforts, Tallulah doesn't wake up. "The baby is dead!" The midwife repeats over and over again. I

knew this situation would happen beforehand. The great prophet, my friend and advisor, Nicodemus said I would experience great loss as the result of incest and retaliation. I still had hope that things would

turn around for the baby and me. Unfortunately, my pregnancy and birth experience didn't go smoothly. "Let her go" Jamie demands taking the baby out of my arms. Although Jamie is the father, he can't bear

looking at Tallulah. His hope and joy died with her. I buried her in my heart.


	10. My Awful Confusing Dilemma

Jamie's p.o.v

Before the worst happened,

you promised everything would be

okay. Now that the day has come

when the heavens are silent, I

have lost my ray of sunshine

permanently. My heart and soul

has been ripped out of my chest.

Your pain was enough to make

it rain again. Its not about that

precious bundle of joy anymore,

but I still long for that kind of

miracle.


	11. A Soul Laid To Rest Way Too Soon

**Cersei's p.o.v**

Brainless unicorn

Ridiculous necessity

Emerging ghost

Nameless baby angel

Dreamless pretty mermaid

A soul laid to rest way too soon

My enfeebled Tallulah

Insincere halfhearted hallelujah

Today's lost pride and joy

A haunting memory

Late or missed hellos and goodbyes

Left behind souvenirs

Unfinished artwork

Little daily reminders of your brief existence

A different kind of solace

Heaven's tears


	12. Considering Trying Again or Maybe Not

Jamie's p.o.v

There is a big deep hole in our world.

We feel less whole inside without

that precious little thing called hope.

We are considering trying again

or maybe not.


	13. And Now This Brief Simple Pleasure

Cersei's p.o.v

And now this brief simple pleasure

Swimming upstream

These stirrings of life

A dawn yet to be born

Your enduring legacy


	14. Just Say Nothing and Let Me Walk Away

Jamie's p.o.v

I am your own

version of the

Black death.

Just say nothing

and let me walk

away.


End file.
